At social gatherings, users often wish to share media content with friends, relatives, and new acquaintances. For example, a party host may access media content on a mobile device and present that media content through a media presentation system (e.g., play music on a speaker or stream video on a screen). Other users (e.g., guests) may wish to control the media presentation system, and the host may be willing to provide this access (e.g., to allow the other users to share in the selection of media content). Allowing other users access to the media presentation system on a one-by-one basis (e.g., connecting the other users' devices to the media presentation system one at a time) is slow and impedes the goal of sharing access to the media presentation system. Moreover, due to access or license restrictions, the party host's mobile device might be the only device authorized to control the media presentation system. Passing around the host's mobile device is also impractical and may be undesirable for privacy and security reasons. Thus, users are faced with the challenge of how to effectively, efficiently, and securely share access to media presentation systems.